moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Cobrafang Deathhood
The Cobrafang Deathhood is a band of criminals who commit crime within the Grand Alliance, which can consist of Pillaging, Thievery, Assassinations, and furthermore. Currently The Cobrafang has begun searching for people to join the ranks. History The history of the Deathhood can be found here. Forming of the Deathhood (Coming soon!) Members of Interest Members of interest to those looking to join are listed here, as well as any members who are wanted. Please note you might not know all details listed here. Members of Interest Members listed here might interest people looking to join the Deathhood. "Whisper" - Lead Fence and Contractor. Can fence stolen items and give out Contracts to kill. Killuan Coyer - Leader of the Cobrafang Deathhood. If he considers you trustworthy enough he can train you inside the ancient dark arts of Shadowcasting. Officers Going from highest ranked to lowest ranked officers from down to bottom. *Killuan Coyer - Leader *Daniel J. Jones - Co Leader *Annalice Windsong - Officer *Nysaria Moonblade - Officer *Jurriaan Dareloth - Recruitment Officer *"Whisper" - Fence / Assassin Contractor, Officer Wanted Members Members who are wanted can be found here. (( Those amongst the Deathhood can put themselves on this list if they are wanted. )) Killuan Coyer - Well known criminal with the charge of Murder (on multiple occasions), forbidden magics, and Thievery. Not to be considered weak; ex-SI:9 agent. Guards of Stormwind believe Killuan to be the leader of the Cobrafang Deathhood. Wanted; DEAD OR ALIVE, ALIVE PREFFERED FOR PUNISHMENT. Daniel J. Jones - Known criminal with the charge of Murder and Thievery. Considered extremely powerful in the aspect of stealth and an ex-SI:9 agent. Guards of Stormwind believe Daniel to be one of the co-leaders within the Cobrafang Deathhood. Recruitment Recruitment details are listed here. Contacted directly? How do we join than? After speaking OOCly, and deciding if your character would be targetted, your character will find themselves feeling watched. After a bit more IC watching a GHI letter will be dropped near the character. The letter has three choices... #Burn it. In doing so accepting the invitation to join the Deathhood. #Rip it up. This will signal you declining. #Keep the letter and don't respond. Doing such will make you targetted by our assassins. Their job is to get the letter, even if it means killing the person in the progress. They can't have someone carrying around evidence of the Deathhood's existince, now could they? Guild Information (OOC) Information regarding the guild is listed here. Ranks These are our ranks. The farther to the right, the lower in rank they are. : Ringleader - Leader of the guild :: Master - Coleader and/or master. ::: Fence / Contractor - Gives out contracts to members and fences items. :::: Assassin - Professional murderer. Gets contracts from the fence and kills for gold. :::: Thief - Steals items and sells them to the fence. :::: Brute - The brute force of the Deathhood. Brutes keep the other ranks in line and deals with the stuff that requires strength, rather then stealth. ::::: Initiate - Still finding their place amongst the Deathhood or is training under it. :::::: Newblood - Newcomer. (Or OOC) Needed Ranks Recruiter (1) - Uses GHI letters to recruit people interested in joining the Deathhood. Fence / Contractor (2) - We need two more Fence / Contractors to give out Contracts for killing and can fence stolen items. We would like one of them to be able to handle Thief jobs in specific (Burgaluries, Sweeps, and so on), and the other Bandit jobs in specific (Caravan raiding, pillaging, so on). Events We have a monthly meeting inside the Cobrafang Cavern every second friday of the month. We also are looking into enemy guilds to do events with, caravan raiding, and so on. Contracts Contracts are given by the Fence to take out someone. Our fence handles jobs with bonuses, and if you take another mile to make it seem like an accident in certain cases you can find yourself with a bit more gold. Normally the contracts involve made up NPCs that the Fence plays in a RP with you. On rare occassion it will be an actual player. Rules Our rules are litterally common sense. If you can't respect them, you have no place apart of our guild. The Big 3! #ERP is strictly prohibited. We don't want any of such RP within our guild and definitely don't want to be associated with it. We don't care what you do on other characters, but if you wish to be apart of our guild you will not be allowed to do so. #Trolling and insulting other guilds is against our policies. We don't want to get a bad rep because someone decided to start insulting another guild. If you have a bad history with them, that's fine. But voicing your opinion isn't. Trolling is against our rules as well because everyone get's annoyed by the Mammoth Parades and giant Gronn walking around the Cathedral Square. #Killing and Stealing must have the player's permission. Honestly, would you like it if someone came up to you and backstabbed your favorite character and killed it in the proccess? Without you being okay with it? Yeah, that's what I thought. Doing such things without a player's out of character permission is extremely rude and can result in god-moding. Other rules. #Don't god mode. I get you want to have a super overpowered character, but it's unfair to everyone and no one likes such behavior. #Use grammar. I don't care if you like to say stuff like 'u' and 'omg' or other stuff well OOC, but at least use grammar IC. AddOns you might want. We require you to either get Total Roleplay (3 or 2), or My Roleplay, or XRP. These are profile addons which can allow you to develop your character a lot more. Without these you can't develop your character as much as we require of our members. We greatly suggest you to get Gryphon Heart Items, or GHI. Our Contracts are all made with GHI and so is the recruitment letter. There are ways to join without it, but it's not as simple and easy. To be an assassin you'll need to have GHI for Contracts. Tongues is also a useful addon to have, as it allows you to speak other languages. Although it's not needed at all in our guild a lot of people find it useful. All of these items can be found on Curse. Contact us! Need an "accident" to happen to someone? Want to get rid of one of your characters? Well we're the guild for you. We can get some of our members in on it and take out someone. Or maybe have one of our Thief members steal from someone's house to get an item you want! Here are some contacts you can talk to about getting such done! ''Killuan, Nysaria, Annalicè, '' ''NOTE: We will not kill someone without their permission. It's against our rules and we don't expect to change that. If you are attacked and killed ICly by one of our members without your permission, please contact '''Killuan '''and he will deal with the situation. '' F.A.Q. As questions pop up, we'll add more too this. Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Organizations Category:Cobrafang Deathhood Category:Crime Category:Alliance Criminal Guilds